The Reploid of Gensokyo
by kguy6
Summary: Everything has been quite in Gensokyo, to quite for Reimu's taste. Then that all changes when a cloaked man arrives. ((Characters might be a little OOC. OC. Some cursing here and there. First fic. T for safety. Beta wanted. New Poll on my page.))
1. Welcome to Gensokyo

((I do not own anything from Touhou, _Team Shanghai Alice_ does.))

Chapter one

**_Welcome to Gensokyo, battle with the mysterious red and white madden!_**

There is a legend in the small town by the sea. It tells of a world with women that have mysterious powers such as flight and the monsters of legend like the vampires, but this is no myth, it is true. This world is right under the town's nose, or should I above? Little do the town people know that the Hakurei shrine is the gateway to this world.

It was just a normal day for Reimu Hakurei, well as normal as living in Gensokyo could get. It was normal to hardly see anyone at the shrine because it was so out-of-the-way. So imagine her surprise when she saw someone in a black cloak walking up the stairs to the shrine.

"So this is the Hakurei shrine huh? Looks like no one comes here anymore." The man says to himself as he walks up to the shrine and sees what looks like the madden of it looking at him.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Reimu asked him.  
"I heard some legends about this place and I wanted to see if they were true." Said the man. Reimu was on her guard as soon as the man said this.  
"They aren't true. Now that you know this you can be on your way." Reimu said with a cold tone of voice.  
"Seeing how you reacted to me saying this I think you know something." The man smirked. He had her just where he wanted her.  
"I will say once more, leave this place." Reimu said in a more dark tone.

"Make me, Reimu Hakurei." The man's voice when cold as he walked in to the shrine's front yard.

Reimu pulls out a slip a paper with red markings on it and throws it at the man while yelling, **"Jewel Sign: Enigmatically Casted Pearl!"** and the paper splits into three large yin-yang orbs that home in on the man.  
"So, the stories are true." The man says to himself as he pulls out his sword and blocks the three orbs.  
"How did that sword block my attack?" Reimu thinks to herself as she charges the man and tries to somersault kick him. The man dodges her kick but his cloak flies off and reveals a man who looked no older than nineteen with long blond hair coming out the back of a red helmet. He was wearing a one-armed long-sleeved red shirt with an orange shoulder guard on one arm. His sword also was a bit weird-looking. It was a green buster sword.  
"I don't think I told you my name. I am Krag Da-ku Gi." Krag said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "I just wanted to see if the story of Gensokyo was true or not. Now that I see that they are true I have no reason to fight you." Krag puts his sword back into the sheath on his back.  
"Why are you wanting to see if they are true?" Reimu asked Krag. "Most people would stay away from this place if someone found out about Gensokyo."  
"I'm looking for a place to live without fear of people hating me for what I am..." Krag says with a sad look on his face. "Once people find out I'm a Hybrid they ether try to kill me or they run away from me."  
"A Hybrid? You look human to me." Reimu says to him.  
"I'm a Reploid-human Hybrid."  
Reimu remembers that something that Marisa showed her said Reploids were a weapon of war, Yet Krag never attacked her. "How do you know you're a Hybrid? Aren't Reploids robots?" Reimu asks him.  
"They are. I was once full human but one day I fell horribly ill. The illness would kill me slowly and painfully..." Krag says with sorrow in his voice. "My mother was a well-known scientist and found a way to make me part Reploid."  
"Well I guess it would be okay if you lived in Gensokyo but you'll need to either find somewhere or build your own place, got it?" Reimu said.  
"Right. Thanks, Reimu." Krag said with a smile on his face.


	2. Meeting the beloved tomboyish idiot!

((I do not own anything from Touhou, _Team Shanghai Alice_ does. How is it so far? I would like to hear some feedback.))

After Krag's talk with Reimu he went for a walk around Gensokyo to find a nice place to build a house when he came across a huge crystal clear lake that had a thin layer of fog covering it. He decides to take a break and he sits down and looks out over the lake. "I wonder if I'm going to meet anyone else today?" Krag thought to himself. A panic-filled scream fills the air and Krag jumps to his feet. "What the?!" Krag says as he looks around. "It came from over there!" Krag dashes to where the scream came from.

When Krag reaches where the scream came from his anger spiked, there were three rouge Yokai surrounding a girl in a blue and white dress with light blue hair. The girl reminded Krag of his sister so that made him even more enraged then he already was. Krag hated it when the so-called strong picked on the ones that couldn't fight back. Krag slowly walked forward so he could hear what they were saying.

"Stupid fairy! You thought you could resist us? The leaders of the strength Yokai! Now we'll make sure you'll never mess with us again!" One of the Yokai goes to finish the girl off but then stops and falls down with a slash in his back and someone behind him holding a sword.

"Leave now or you'll end up just like him." Krag says in a cold voice.

"We'll be back you punk!" One of them yells out as they run away.

Krag sighs and sheaths his sword then kneels down in front of the girl and takes off his helmet. "Hey there," Krag says in a caring tone. "Are you okay? My name is Krag, what's yours?"

"Cirno." The girl known as Cirno says in a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you, Cirno." Krag says in a warm and kind voice. Cirno relaxes when she hears the tone of his voice and looks up at him.

"CRINO!" Someone yells out from behind Cirno and a girl with bright green hair and a dress like Cirno's runs up her with fear and worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?!" Krag could tell they were friends because of the worry in her voice.

"I am thanks to him." Cirno says to her friend. "Daiyousei this is Krag, he chased away the Yokai that attacked me for not paying them their toll to live at the lake."

That pisses Krag off, he asked Reimu if there was a toll to live anywhere and she said no. Those yokai must have thought that just because they were strength Yokai that they could do what they wanted. He would not let them get away next time he saw them. "I'll take care of them when I see them again."

"Thanks Krag." Daiyousei says.

"I should get going now. I still need to find a place to stay." Krag says as he stands up.

"There is an abandon house not that far away from here. Let me take you there. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving Cirno." Daiyousei says as she helps Cirno up.

After a bit of walking they come to an old-looking house that was a little run down. "Thanks Daiyousei. "I'll see you two tomorrow alright?" Krag says.

"Yep! By Krag." Daiyousei says and helps Cirno to her house.

Krag enters the house and finds it surprisingly warm. "It's been a long day. I guess I should turn in for the night now. I still need to buy a bed and fix this place up later. But I'll save that for another time." Krag lays out his sleeping bag and crawls into it and falls asleep.


	3. Mission one: Eliminate The Strength Yoki

It was some time in the afternoon when Krag finished fixing up his new home. "I guess I should talk to Reimu about the Yokai from yesterday." Krag thought to himself. "They need to be dealt with as soon as possible." Krag starts making his way to Reimu's house.

"I see. But why come to me when you are the one worrying about them? You can handle it yourself right?" Reimu said to Krag after he told her what happened.

"But you're the shrine maiden! I would think it would be your job to handle things like this." Krag said to her. "Don't you care that they tried to kill someone?"

"She would just come back to life."

"But she would still have died! If you're not going to deal with this then I will!" Krag storms off to look for the strength yokai.

After about three hours of searching he finds the Strength Yokai as they destroy a young Tree Yokai. This act of brutality sparks Krag's anger and he rushes at them with his sword drawn.

"That's what happens when you don't do what you're told." One of them say then turns around to see the tip of Krag's blade and moves out of the way just in time. "CURD! It's him again!"

The Yokai surround Krag and smirk. "Give up kid! We out number and over power you! You have no hope in destroying us!" One of them yell.

"I never thought I would have to use this power ever again… But if it's to stop people like you then I'll use it!" Krag says as a dark aura starts to envelop him. He raises his left hand with his palm facing one of the Yokai and says, "**Darkness sign: Dark Spike**" and a spike of pure darkness shoots out of his palm and impalas one of the Yokai.

"WHAT THE!" The last one says after Krag slashes the third one down.

"It's time for your punishment. This is for everyone you have hurt!" Krag says as he walks towards the last Yokai. "**Darkness Sign**," Krag prepares to punch the Yokai in the gut and his fist starts to have a dark glow envelop it. "**DARK PUNISHMENT**!" Krag punches the Yokai in the gut and darkness explodes out of its back.

The Yokai falls down dead as the dark aura disappears from Krag who is on his knees panting. "I hate using that power." He says as he stands back up.

"That was a pretty good show back there." Krag turns around to see Reimu standing there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Reimu?" Krag asks her.

"I followed you to make sure you didn't get your ass kicked. I never thought you had powers." Reimu said. When she first saw the Yokai surround him she was about to jump in and help but stopped when the aura appeared around Krag.

"I never use it because I hate it." Krag said in a tone of voice that said that there was more to it than what he told her.

"There's a drawback to using it, am I right?" Reimu asked.

"Why do you think I hate using it." Krag deadpanned.

"Let's head back to the shrine. You can tell me what the drawback is there, got it?" Reimu said.

"Right." Krag said as he followed Reimu back to her shrine.


	4. The cost of power Krag's past reviled

Back in the Hakurei shrine Krag, Reimu, Daiyousei, and Cirno sat on the porch. Krag was surprised to see Daiyousei and Cirno waiting there. "Why did you never want to use your power?" Daiyousei asked Krag after he told them what happened.

"Because my power has a cost to it..." Krag said as he looked up at the sky.

"And that cost is?" Reimu asked.

After a long pause Krag finally said, "If I use too much in one go... I could die."

"W-WHAT?!" Daiyousei and Cirno both yelled. Their worry for their new friend was clear.

"My power is tied to my life so the more power I use in a day, the weaker I get." Krag told them. "But once I rest I get some, if not all, of my power back."

"How do you know this?" Reimu asked him. To her something just didn't add up, how would he have known his power could kill him unless he had pushed himself near that point.

"... I'm not from here you could say..." Krag said.

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked.

"How could they make a Human-Reploid hybrid if Reploids are a new thing?" Krag asked Reimu.

"... You're form another dimension aren't you?" Reimu said.

"You got it. I got here only by luck when my home was destroyed."

"Destroyed? Who or what could destroy an entire world?" Reimu asked because if that thing came here then she would need to know what it was.

"One man caused it all to happen... He called himself the Messiah. His name was Omega." Krag says his name with venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories for you." Reimu said. She could only imagine what it was like to know that you're all alone on a new world. For as long as she could remember Marisa was someone she could turn to if she needed help, not that she would ever admit it.

Crino somewhat knew what he was feeling. She had been all alone until she met Daiyousei. She would always act like nothing was wrong but Daiyousei saw through her act and said that she wanted to become her friend. Ever since that day they were always see together.

"It's ok Reimu. You didn't know." Krag said with a sad smile on his face.

"Krag, just know that you don't need to be alone anymore. Cirno and I will always be here for you." Daiyousei said.

"Thanks Daiyousei." Krag said as he stood up. "I should start to head back to my home now. I hope I can help when an incident comes up."

"I'll come get you if anything comes up." Reimu told him.

Krag walks back to his house after saying good-bye to Cirno and Daiyousei. "I wonder what tomorrow will hold for me." He thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	5. The Tengu and an old foe!

"Good, it's finally done." Krag said to himself as he walked out of a shed that he made near his house. "I can't wait until I can use it."

"Use what?" A voice Krag never heard before asked. Krag turned around to where the voice came from then was blinded by a bright flash.

"GAA!" Krag yelled as he fell back in surprise. When he could see again he saw someone Reimu warned him about, Aya Shameimaru, the Crow Tengu that runs a newspaper that runs of rumors. If she was here then she might be trying to get rumors on him, grand. "You know you really shouldn't do that to people." Krag told her as he got back up. "It could be the end of you one day."

"So you're saying you might have attack me? So you're not as nice as the fairies say you are then. I wonder what they would say if they found out?" Aya said with a smirk. She really didn't trust this man. In her eyes the only thing men wanted was power and they would do whatever it took to get it. She didn't care if he got rid of the strength yokai, he only did that because he wanted to look like a hero so he can get power.

"Because Reimu told me about you, Aya Shameimaru. She told me that your paper runs on rumors and lies." Krag said in a firm tone. "She also told me that you seem to try to make male yokai look the worse. You seem to try to make everyone hate them. You hate men, you only think they are power-hungry brutes don't you?!" Krag yelled at her.

"Shut up! You men are all the same!" Aya yelled back at him.

Krag's eyes widen as he sees a gleam of light behind Aya and he jumps up to where she is witch makes her fall as the tree she was near suddenly gets a chip in the bark. "What the hell is one of those doing here!?" Krag thought.

"The heck was that for!?" Aya yelled at him. "Were you trying to get me!?"

"Is that your way of saying thanks to someone who just saved you?" Krag asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"Wha-" Aya looks at where she just was and sees the chip in the tree. "What the?!"

"Liston to me, get down and stay down. Someone or something is sniping us. I know where they are as well." Krag tells her in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Krag pulls out his buster and takes aim. "Got ya." He whispers to himself as he fires a shot that hits the target.

Krag and Aya walk up to where the sniper was and Krag's eyes widen at what he sees. "Oh crud! It's a freaking Pantheon!" Krag yelled. "This is really bad. If one is here then that means that there are more somewhere!"

"A Pantheon? Is that what this is?" Aya asked him. She was still a little shaken up from how close she came to death and that this man saved her.

"It's something that came from my world. But I thought my pops destroyed them all! I need to warn Reimu about this! Aya can you please put a warning in your paper?" Krag asked her.

"If they have you this panicked then they must be bad. I'll do it." Aya flies off while Krag runs to the shrine.

"Reimu! We got big trouble!" Krag yells out as he runs up to the shrine.

"Krag? What's the problem?" Reimu asked him.

"An enemy from my world just showed up and tried to snipe me while I was talking to Aya." Krag said while panting.

"What?! I thought you said you were the only one who lived!" Reimu said to him.

"I thought so to but then a Pantheon tried to snipe me and Aya!" Krag said after catching his breath.

"This is bad. I remember what you told me about them. I take it that Aya is going to put a warning in her paper." Reimu asked him.

"Umm… Who are you and how do you know Reimu?" A friendly but shy voice said. Krag looked over to where the voice came from and saw a girl with an outfit like Reimu's but had blue instead of red and long straight green hair.

"Oh that's right! You haven't met Krag yet have you, Sanae? He's the one that took out the strength yokai."

Sanae's eyes widen. "Y-You're the one that Daiyousei told me about?" She asked.

"Daiyousei told you about me? I guess I'm more known here then I thought." Krag said with a sigh.

"Yeah. She and the other fairies respect you because those strength yokai always picked on them." Sanae told him.

"But back to the matter at hand here. We'll need to keep an eye out for any Pantheons and if we see any, destroying them." Reimu said.

"Right, I don't want this world to end up like mine. Can you fill Sanae in on what they are? I'm going to go look for some." Krag asked Reimu.

"I will, stay safe okay Krag?" Reimu said to him.

"Don't worry Reimu, I'll be okay." Krag reassured her as he ran off.


End file.
